mycustomcharsorgfandomcom-20200214-history
Thal'golk Dreadmaw
"My father betrayed the Orcish race for the Legion..I knew it'd happen, we all did. If I don't end him..Our son is our only hope at redemption" -Thal'golk to his mate on her death-bed Thal'golk Dreadmaw '''''was a Frostwolf Shaman that was raised on Draenor 25 years BDP, he was the '''C''hieftain of the Dreadmaw clan dedicated to hunting down Lharin. Along with being father of Go'gel Dreadmaw ''and mate of ''Ezaritara Fireblade. He was killed in Year 10 by Aedelas Blackmoore ''being buried next to his mate in Alterac Valley Early Life Thal'golk was born in Wor'gol to Lharin Stormcleaver and Gar'da Dreadmaw, His father was horribly disfigured and was exiled from the Frostwolf for dabbling in Shadow magic. Thal'golk's father figure would be his uncle ''Krok'ka Dreadmaw, who would train him in the Shaman ways. Thal'golk would be known as a great shaman in his youth and a great cage fighter, upon hitting the age of fourteen he would be noticed by the Wor'gol shaman, Corhuk, who would become his first Mentor. With Grommash and Durotan fighting for territory in Nagrand, Thal'golk was only siteen when he became a soldier for the Frostwolf Clan. Rise of the Horde Ner'zhul, the spiritual leader of the orcs and chieftain of the Shadowmoon Clan, called the clan chieftains and shaman to Oshu'gun. Ner'zhul told them what he believed the ancestors revealed to him - that the draenei were enemies of the orcish people. This was part of an elaborate scheme concocted by the eredar lord Kil'jaeden, one of the lieutenants of the Dark Titan Sargeras. Kil'jaeden had led the Burning Legion in a hunt for the draenei—renegade eredar who fled when Sargeras came - over the eons, but in the past had found only remnants of where they had been. Thal'golk was twenty three and already met his life mate ''Ezaritara Dreadmaw ''they'd both be loyal to Ner'zhul and unaware of his corruption from Kil'jaeden. Upon finding out about Gul'dan and Lharin's plan for the Dark Portal, they both were loyal to the Orcish Horde. Opening of the Dark Portal Thal'golk and Ezaritara held hands when the Portal was being opened, when he saw Gul'dan holding a Draenei child to finish the ritual he drew his axe and ran up with Durotan to try and stop him, he was too late and Gul'dan sacrificed the child. The Frostwolf Clan would fight the other clans over this 'Dishonorable' act. As soon as they crossed the dark portal, The Frostwolf were exiled to Alterac Valley, where Thal'golk would defend it from human attacks everyday. Liberation of Dabyrie Internment Camp Thal'golk and his uncle Krok'ka would go to liberate the Arathi Internment camp, they were hugely outnumbered, only having a hand full of Frostwolf forces at their disposal. They would invade the camp, Thal'golk would kill many with his axe but Krok'ka got impaled with a lace in the chest, Thal'golk's quickly ran to his uncle and held his head on his lap, Krok'ka would drop his hammer and grunt "Thal'golk.." He'd cough up blood as Thal'golk was on the verge of tears "I will..honor your memory" Thal'golk said as Krok'ka died in his arms. He picked up his hammer and his Blood-lust kicked in, he had to be pulled away from the humans by Frostwolf Footsoldiers from how intense his blood-lust was. Birth of Go'gel Only two years after Krok'ka dying, Thal'golk was already wearing his armor and wielding his hammer. His mate would give birth to their First and only son, ''Go'gel Dreadmaw ''https://mycustomcharsorg.wikia.com/wiki/Go%27gel_Naz%27rim_Dreadmaw, He'd walk into the room, seeing his mate holding his child, he'd smile brightly at her and kneel down. She'd look down at the child and smile, handing him to Thal'golk "Take a look at your gift.." He'd be hesitant at first, but grabbed the child and held him on his arm, looking into the child's deep Blue eyes, he'd..Sob, not from being sad but rather..Happy, He'd gently rub the Child's cheek with his finger and hold back more tears "My son..You are the greatest thing i've ever done..I am..proud of you even at birth. I love you." The Child would laugh and pull on Thal'golk's beard. He'd smile again and gently give him back to his mate. Thal'golk would sit by the bed "What should we name him?", Ezaritara would chuckle at him then back at the child "How about what Krok'ka wanted..Go'gel" He'd smile and nod, she'd speak again "Go'gel Naz'rim.." He'd chuckle and get his child again, Grinning "Lok'narash Go'gel Naz'rim..Lok'narash". Death In Year 10 Thal'golk and his son would be out of Alterac collecting wood, his son held his face in the air, it'd be..warm and it'd be slightly raining, He'd would pick up the wood and start to walk back before an arrow pierces his thigh, he'd fall down and grab his hammer but would be kicked in the dirt before he could fight. They'd look at Go'gel and still lock him in chains. Him and his Son would spend A year in Durnholde, Go'gel was abused constantly for hunching and would on instinct, stand straight like humans, everytime Thal'golk tried to stop them, he was beaten and starved. When the 'Day of Reckoning' Came, Zbub, Thal'golk and young Go'gel devised a plan to escape Durnholde, they'd cause the prisoners to riot and would have time to get their weapons and armor, This first part of the plan worked, but the second part of the plan failed, causing them to just run out the gates, when they attempted to, ''Aedelas Blackmoore ''stopped them, Thal'golk told Go'gel to run while Zbub and him dealed with it, Go'gel resisted at first but ran, Zbub held off the guards but was slashed in the eye, he'd grunt and fall down. Thal'golk would charge Aedelas and wouldn't even hit him with his hammer, he got impaled by his holy sword instantly, when falling down, Thal'golk heard the voices of his child and mate..Along with their faces, a tear would go down his cheek while he smiled. He'd slide his hammer to Zbub, where Thal'golk would pass on. Legacy Thal'golk is considered a hero in the Frostwolf Tribe for defending it day and night from human attacks and Lharin's footsoldiers. He would be giving a statue over where he was buried and it always has offerings at his grave. Krok'ka's armor was put on display in Alterac Valley while Go'gel uses his hammer. Sadly, his home in Alterac was destroyed by Stormpike Dwarves. His son was made main enforcer of the Frostwolf Military thanks to his father's reputation. Trivia * Thal in orcish language means 'Gift' while Golk means nothing. * Thal'golk died at the gates of Durnholde where his armor and hammer was retrieved by Drek'thar. His skeleton is currently missing. * Thal'golk is a middle child * Thal'golk was very attached to his child Go'gel * When the elements spoke to Thal'golk they rarely shunned him * His Alternate universe self was killed by Lightbound Galley